


Fifteenth

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Generic Gobblepot, M/M, Mild Gobblepot, Perfect Gobblepot, Valentine's Day, What do you mean bad things happen in Gotham?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteenth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the mildest story I've ever written. Something is wrong.

February the fourteenth is nothing special to Oswald Cobblepot. He doesn't magically love Jim Gordon more than he does any other day. He doesn't win any award for Best Boyfriend of the Year. No, February the fourteenth is nothing special. It's the _fifteenth_ , the day after Valentine's day, that is worthy of a thought, and the reasons are wholly economical. Here they are as listed:

Kmart sells their candies at fifty percent off.

At Target, the white-and-red Valentine's Day stuffed teddy bears sell for eighty percent off in addition to half-priced chocolates, because you can eat candies but not bears.

Diano's Coffee on Main Street gives away a free giant white sugar cookie with every coffee purchased. On Valentine's Day, these scrumptious tongue-melting cookies cost five dollars a pop.

End list.

Oswald dutifully crawls out of bed at six in the morning, being extra careful not to wake his light sleeper of a boyfriend. Jim, who is drooling on his pillow (again), had hogged the extra blanket overnight and is cuddling it. It's very inconsiderate of him.

Oswald brushes his teeth, flosses, and washes as are appropriate. He gets dressed in one of his nicer suits. Throws on the coat. Wraps the scarf around his neck and face. It's awfully cold outside at five degrees Fahrenheit, and he has it on reliable sources (his intuition and sharp instincts) that it snowed. Can't be definite. The windows are closed, and he was too busy being pinned down by Jim last night to know for sure.

He puts on snow boots.

It's a nice day. The streets have been cleared (it snowed). People sprinkle salt as he passes them by. A couple of neighbors wave “Hello.” Oswald loves Gotham. He'll live here forever.

First, he stops by Kmart and picks up three boxes of the giant chocolate hearts. He devours one on his way to Target.

At Target, he browses through the thirty different selection of bears. He can't decide between the Be Mine Bear and the Shit Bitch You Is Fine Bear, so he gets them both.

Lastly, he stands in line at Diano's for the free cookies, because they always, _always_ run out before noon. He is twenty-third in line. When it's his turn, he orders two Peppermint Mochas and two cookies heated. He leaves a dollar tip.

Oswald arrives home at seven-thirty, not as quietly as he was when he left. His boyfriend stirs from his sleep in the bedroom.

Oswald sets the purchases in place and fixes himself dapper again.

In the bedroom, he taps Jim on the shoulder.

On the morning of the fifteen, Jim Gordon wakes up in bed next to two teddy bears, a coffee, and Diano's special white sugar cookies. It's the perfect start to a perfect day. He loves Oswald.

 


End file.
